


Raleigh Wins Mario Kart (Without Even Playing)

by BorrowedBlueBox



Series: Home Is Where My Family Is [32]
Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Gen, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Mario Kart, Off screen sexual content, There are no friends in Mario Kart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-12
Updated: 2015-07-12
Packaged: 2018-04-08 21:19:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4321140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BorrowedBlueBox/pseuds/BorrowedBlueBox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chuck and Keegan are playing Mario Kart, Raleigh's watching. Things escalate because this is Mario Kart and in Mario Kart there is no such thing as friendship or family, every man or woman for themselves! Also Cheung loves Keegan, he's a great uncle.</p><p>Bad summary, story is so much better though.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Raleigh Wins Mario Kart (Without Even Playing)

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this at 4 AM while procrastinating taking my meds. I wasn't even writing stuff, I was checking my email before watching an episode of Engine Sentai Go-Onger. I didn't end up watching the episode, I wrote this instead. I regret nothing though. Not a single thing.
> 
> I tried a little more ~sexual content, this is what I came up with. I'm slowly getting more comfortable writing things that are pure G fluff and T angst, swearing, sadness. 
> 
> Beta’d, however, if you see any mistakes please let me know and I’ll fix them right away.
> 
> Constructive criticism is accepted but please no negativity. Enjoy!
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Pacific Rim. The only thing I own is a computer, internet connection, insomnia, and an account.

“DID YOU JUST BLUE SHELL ME, YOU LITTLE MISCREANT?!” Chuck spluttered loudly as his daughter broke out into a roaring laughter from where she was sitting next to him.

“It’s fun watching you fall off the Rainbow Road, Papa!” Keegan informed Chuck through giggles. 

Raleigh was watching the two bickering on the floor from where he was perched on the couch. He was smirking the whole time. His daughter was continually kicking his husband’s butt every time.

He saw Keegan get a mischievous grin on her face as Chuck started the round up again. Chuck could play Mario Kart with her all he wanted but Keegan learned how to play from the Weis. The Weis play dirty, not cheating, just dirty. He hid a smile behind a handful of popcorn. 

“YOU JUST KNOCKED ME OFF THE ROAD! THAT HAS TO BE ILLEGAL, YOU TINY TERROR!” Chuck screeched and this time Raleigh joined his daughter in laughing.

Chuck kept yelling and swearing as the two laughed.

“Now, now. Don’t be such a sore loser, babe.” Raleigh laughed and Chuck shot him a death glare that promised Raleigh that he would be sleeping on the couch for all of eternity.

“You are no longer allowed to see the Weis! Fucking triplets and their fucking cheating!” Chuck growled and started up another round. 

Chuck is a genius but he’s very stupid, Raleigh thought as he watched his daughter prepare to beat the Aussie for the eleventh time that night.

“It’s not cheating, Papa. Like Daddy said, don’t be such a sore loser.” Keegan said in a sing song voice as they began the round. 

“Yeah, yeah, just don’t---YOU FUCKING BLUE SHELLED ME AND THEN PUSHED ME OFF THE ROAD! YOU ARE A PSYCHOPATH!” Chuck yelled and Keegan fell over, curled up and shaking from laughter. 

Chuck kept yelling and raging while Keegan laughed and began to cry from laughter. Raleigh bent down towards his husband, wrapping his hand around the younger man’s neck and turning him swiftly to face him.

“Why you little sh---“ Chuck began to say as Raleigh cut him off with a kiss. Chuck mumbled a few things against Raleigh’s lips before Raleigh deepened the kiss.

“Mm, maybe we should call the Weis to see if they want to babysit her.” Raleigh said with a smile.

“Yeah! They’re a real challenge!” Keegan said and Raleigh could feel Chuck’s rage grow. Chuck growled, causing Keegan to run into her room with a laugh, yelling about finally being able to play against skilled players. Before Chuck could go after her, growling still, Raleigh pulled him up onto the couch and onto Raleigh’s lap. 

“Still, Rals?” Chuck said with a raised eyebrow as he sat on Raleigh’s lap.

Raleigh really enjoyed it when Chuck got angry. Nights when Keegan was staying with one of their many other relatives, Raleigh would occasionally get Chuck worked up before locking themselves in their room for hours. 

“Yep.” Raleigh said shamelessly emphasizing the ‘p’ sound. Chuck attached his mouth to Raleigh’s neck, sucking and biting. Raleigh wasn’t even playing Mario Kart and yet he was winning.

With stuttering breath, Raleigh pulled his phone out and dialed Cheung.

“Cheung, wanna watch Kee--- ow fuck, that hurt you fucker.” Raleigh swore as Chuck bit a little harder than he liked.

“Pay attention to me.” Chuck whined into Raleigh’s neck.

“What the--- NOT AROUND MY NIECE YOU PERVERTS. I’LL BE THERE IN TEN!” Cheung yelled across the phone, Chuck laughing as he licked a stripe up Raleigh’s neck.

“Hurry!” Chuck said into the phone before Cheung hung up. Chuck kissed Raleigh again, Raleigh breaking off to let Keegan know that Cheung was on his way to get her. 

“You can wait ten minutes, Chuck.” Raleigh warned Chuck before the younger man shut him up with a kiss.

“Yuck. Get a room!” Keegan called and Chuck almost shot up and out of Raleigh’s lap. 

Turns out they didn’t need to wait ten minutes, Cheung was there in five. He crashed through the door yelling about rescuing Keegan from a lifetime of therapy.

“For shame! For shame, both of you!” Cheung said before he dragged Keegan out of the house, her parents yelling their goodbyes in response to hers.

“Come on, Rals.” Chuck whined again into Raleigh’s neck, biting.

“Jesus, be patient, you little shit.” Raleigh said as Chuck climbed off his lap and pulled him into a standing position.

“Don’t wanna.” Chuck said before sealing their lips again, pushing Raleigh in the direction of their bedroom.

The two putting their jaeger pilot stamina to good use all night.

**Author's Note:**

> SO, THERE YOU GO. My most recent attempt at anything ~sexual. Baby steps, guys, gals and anything in between!
> 
> My mom actually came up with me needing to end it with more. I was a little surprised. She also helped with the title and editing (as usual) and SHE'S JUST AWESOME, OKAY. 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this! 
> 
> Thank you for all your support! <3


End file.
